Only If You Want It
by Tinywondercat
Summary: My take on The Garrus and Fem Shephard's sex scene in Mass effect 2. Also posted on adultfanfiction under my pen name Bloom...


So many nights she had laid awake, even when she was completely exhausted. The thoughts of saving humanity burned in her mind like fire, and yet, thinking of Garrus could soothe her. His witty humor would always lighten her mood, make her feel _normal_ again. That night she sat at her desk overlooking her private messages. It was late, but she was still wide awake.  
She turned around in her chair, looking at the fish tank, thinking about how the fish had no idea of the Reaper threat, as they swam peacefully. She chuckled and ran her fingers through her short hair, trying to calm herself. "Damn, I could use a drink."  
The screen behind her let out a beep, she turned around slowly. She was expecting something from Joker, always sending her some sort of weird vid that was going viral. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw that it was from Garrus.  
"You busy?" it read.  
She chuckled to herself, "Nope," she typed.  
She wondered if he was going to visit her, she hurriedly walked over to her bed and looked in the mirror. She tried to fix her hair in vain, it was so short it really made no difference. The thought of him coming into her cabin made her nervous, they would be completely alone. And the desires she had for him had plagued her relentlessly. The thought of anything actually happening was exhilarating yet frightening. She knew he felt the same. Ever since she had made that sultry remark about his reach and her flexibility; he looked at her differently. Secretly looking her up and down, even in combat, she could see how curious he really was.  
The door opened, startling her, "Garrus" she said breathily.  
"I brought wine, I figured you could use a drink," he said in an oddly slow way.  
She smirked, "You have no idea how right you are."

-

After a while of talking, laughing, and a glass or two of wine Shepherd was finally starting to feel better. The thousands of thoughts and images that had been running through her mind started to fade, and all she could see was Garrus sitting in front of her. She had realized just how much history they had together. She felt like only he could really comfort her, because they had been through so much.  
"I'm glad you came up here," she said.  
He looked at her deeply, "I think I know you better than anyone on this ship."  
"Do you want to know me even better?" she was surprised by her own precociousness. Garrus had a way of making her say things she thought were just jokes, but were actually her true desires.  
He chuckled bending his head back slightly, he wasn't sure what to say.  
He sat next to her in a relaxed position, his legs slightly open. The wine had made her even more excited than she anticipated. She couldn't keep herself from glancing between his legs. He was the first alien she had ever been attracted to, she didn't understand, and she didn't need to. He couldn't stop glancing at her either, he had felt her skin before, human skin was so foreign to him, it begged to be touched, to be squeezed. She scooted closer to him playfully, her mind was at ease and she had no inhibitions now. The closer she got the more he could see her skin becoming more flushed. He knew that she was blushing, and from what he had read in those manuals Mordin gave him , it could mean that she was aroused, or maybe just a little tipsy.

"You know, I've never been with a human before. But I've been learning some things."  
"Yeah?" she said, scooting even closer to him.  
I just… I've seen so many things go wrong, Shepard. My work at C-Sec, what happened with Sidonis… I want something to go right. Just once. Just… "  
"Don't worry. You're not going to bite me and mount me like an animal right?" she joked.  
"Not unless you want me to." They both laughed.  
"Hell, I've never even seen a Turian naked!"  
"Well, it's _definitely_ different than a human."  
"I want to see."  
All of a sudden he was extremely nervous, he knew this would happen, but suddenly he was afraid of scaring the hell out of her. He recounted in his mind how squishy humans were and just how hard and tough Turian skin felt. He didn't want her to see just how anxious he was, _"Hell, I guess I'll just go for it"_, he thought to himself.  
He stood up and took off his shirt, standing there rather awkwardly. His body was covered in armor like plates that narrowed down to his delightfully thin waist. She didn't expect herself to be so strangely turned on.  
"Wow.." she said playfully.  
He stood there as she still sat on the couch. He was quiet tall, so she sat up onto her knees and hooked one of her fingers onto his pants, pulling him closer to her. Her face was level to his hips. She looked up at him, with eyes that were sultry.

He gave out a sexy flanging chuckle, the way she pulled him closer made him know that she liked what she saw. She ran her hands over his chest and down his abdomen, it was tough, sturdy and muscular. Her touch was lighter and softer than Turian women, the unpredictability of it was sending waves of excitement throughout his being. He wanted to explore her skin, taste it, grab it. He caressed her hair, it was surprisingly lighter feeling than he had imagined. She began to undress herself, figuring it would be much easier on him if she just did it herself. She stood up and walked seductively over to the bed. He was completely taken aback by her body. It was toned and tanned, when she walked her breast and bottom jiggled slightly, he never knew that that would turn him on so much. He watched the way her hips swayed up and down when she walked, he had stared at her from behind even when they were in full on fire fights, her body even looked good in armor. He was taking all of it in, amazed that he was able to have her for himself. He walked over to the bed, scanning her body up and down, he was afraid to touch her. She was so soft he didn't want to scratch her or bruise her. She began to unbutton his pants, glancing up at him she could see his plates move up and down with each deep breathe. She pulled his pants down and he grasped some of her hair, letting out a snicker she pulled him closer so that he was almost on top of her. The excitement of exploring a completely new anatomy was too much fun.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, his voice was now resonant and serious.  
"I can take it," joked Shepherd like she always did.  
"You know how Turians are with their _military tactics_? Well, that's how we are with our women. We like to…_Take it all_," he said it in a slightly joking manner as to warn her. Because, he didn't know if he would be able to control himself. She smiled, the way he said it aroused her, something about his voice always did. He ran his talon down her stomach, leaving a slight mark. She moaned, biting her lip, the noise surprised him; and he noted that he should be even softer with his touches. He let his hand trail from her cheek, to her collarbone, and then her breasts. Noticing the differences in form and texture. He saw how her skin was reacting, with small bumps. "Shit", he thought.  
"Are you having a bad reaction?" he asked, staring straight at her with trepidation.  
She chuckled, "No, it's called _goosebumps_…it's good. I already took some pills from Mordin anyways to prevent an allergic reaction..."  
"Good," he said in a protective way.  
She rested her hand on the side of his head, feeling his mandibles. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she unconsciously pushed her waist up to him, writhing in eagerness. He grasped her hips, they were very soft and he took pleasure in squeezing them. He nuzzled his face into her neck, taking in her smell. He could hear her breath become hurried, as she let out noises he had never heard before. It sounded like she was in pain, glancing up to her face he could see that she was enjoying it. She clawed at his back, she realized she could be rougher with him than a human, and she relished it. She Kissed all over his face, and nibbled on the tip of his pointy mandibles, he let out a low humming growl.  
She chuckled, "does that feel good?"  
"H-how did you find that out? You've been researching too, huh?" he laughed.

He ran his tongue down her neck, tasting the saltiness of her skin which was completely unexpected. His tongue was much longer than a humans, and a little dryer. It grasped at her skin, reminding her vaguely of a cats. He licked her breast as his other hand trailed up and down her leg. Her eyes were half open, something about the look she was giving him was making the plates between his legs open up. She could feel his organ coming out, resting against her leg. It was wet and hot. He looked down, and then looked back up to her, scanning her face for her reaction.  
She stared into his eyes with longing, and wrapped her hand around it: surprised by just how lubricated it was. It was a dark grey color and the tip came to a sort of bluish point. He let out a low growl as she touched it and his muscles flexed with excitement. Normally sex with Turian women was to the point, due to their sharp talons and rough skin there wasn't much fondling involved. The way Shepherd grasped it and stroked it made him go wild.

"I want you Shepherd," he said in a hushed growl.  
"I want you too, Garrus."  
He grasped at her thighs and flipped her over, onto her knees. He had seen this position in one of the embarrassing manuals Mordin gave him. apparently it would be comfortable for the height variance. Shepherd looked back at him, biting her lip as she pushed back onto his solid cock. It slid on her skin and twitched, letting out a small amount of sticky liquid that left a trail on her back. He was ready to pound her, and struggled to remain gentle. He was hoping he remembered which hole was the right one, trying to recall all the vid. He slowly pushed himself inside of her, and felt a wave of heat go through his body. His cock pulsated inside her, reacting to the unbelievable warmth, squeezing him.  
"Garrus," whimpered Shepherd, as she grabbed onto the sheets. He was larger than she was used to. She knew he was clutching her skin tightly and she would probably feel all of this tomorrow. She slid her hand down and began rubbing her clitoris, she knew he wouldn't be able to with his talons. He felt different inside her than anything she ever felt before, it was throbbing and almost vibrating with each noise he made. He was sending her over the edge quicker than she could have imagined.  
"Spirits…" he gasped, "You feel so good inside."  
He pumped in and out of her, watching how her more fleshy parts moved with each thrust. He grunted with a deep voice as she arched her back, still grasping the sheets with white knuckles.  
"Yes! Harder," she cried.  
"Yeah?"  
He could feel himself being drawn deeper into her, inviting him into such a warm place. He was in complete ecstasy.

Was she about to climax? he thought

She buried her face into the sheets and looked back at him, watching his pelvis as it thrusted, his hands gripping her securely. He tilted his head back, about to go over the edge. He looked down at her, her eyes closed tight as she moaned uncontrollably.  
He could feel her contract even more around him, her body stiff. He knew from what he had read that she was having an orgasm. He began pumping even harder. She could feel a warm liquid fill her up, much more than a human. It gushed out of her, and she felt it run down her leg. She collapsed onto her stomach as a string of his seed was still attached to his cock. He fell next to her, resting his hand on her back. She stared at him, and smiled.

For once since this whole Reaper nightmare had begun, she was able to fall asleep with a clear mind.


End file.
